


Hyunie on Ice

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [10]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Confession, Crushes, Fluff, Grand Romantic Gesture, M/M, Yuri on Ice (AU), and a proper kiss too, needs more action, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: It’s the Grand Prix finals and Woohyun thinks it’s time for a grand gesture





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



> Because she recommended this beautiful anime to me and now I can't wait for the next season to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I apologize for any wrong terminologies about ice skating. All I know, I heard in YOI and even then, some of it I didn't understand. I just had to write this because it's been stuck in my head ever since I saw the first season.
> 
> So... happy reading

Woohyun’s ready. He’s standing at the edge of the rink, about to skate in when Sunggyu taps him on the shoulder. He turns, smiling and struggling not to feel the fear that’s rising up at the back of his throat. It’s the Free Skate and it’s his chance to send his nay-sayers home without the gold. But he’s still so shaky and scared. And Sunggyu doesn’t need to know that.

“Remember what I said, always-”

“Always bend on impact. This isn’t my first time, you know.”

“I do.” Sunggyu says, running his hand through the sides of Woohyun’s hair as Woohyun leans into the touch.

“I want you to watch me, okay?” He says.

“I won’t be able to look anywhere else.”

“I’m serious.” Woohyun says, frowning. He needs Sunggyu to understand that this isn’t a joke for him anymore. He has something planned for his performance and he was going to make the big quadruple, triple, double stick. He’s been practicing on his own and he’s never shown Sunggyu. But today will be the day.

 _If I stick, I’ll confess,_ Woohyun promises himself.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu says, nodding at him, giving Woohyun his full attention like he always does. Giving him the hope that maybe, this thing between them isn’t one-sided. It’s not just coach-skater feelings. It’s more. So much more.

“Take it easy out there. Good execution. You scored 123 yesterday. And you’re the last to skate today. All you need is 101 points and it’s the gold for you.”

 _For us._ Woohyun thinks. _It’s the gold for us._

The skater currently in first place is at 223. 101 points and Woohyun wins. And if he sticks his grand move while executing the routine to perfect, placement perfection, he’d score right through the roof. He can do this.

When he’s called out to the rink, Woohyun taps his forehead on Sunggyu’s, takes a deep breath and pushes off unto the ice.

He survives the first half of his routine, keeping it neat and clean as he spares his ankle the strain by staying on the ice, instead of doing elaborate jumps. He has one stunt to pull and once he does that one in the second half, he can afford smaller stunts.

So Woohyun keeps it clean. He dazzles with his footwork and placement. He uses the rink and moves as best he can, being fully aware that everyone is watching him… that Sunggyu is watching him.

When the time comes, he breathes in and lifts up from the floor at the exhale. He goes four times in the air and lands. Immediately, he goes three times and lands as well. By the time he lifts for the third consecutive jump, he can hear the outstanding applause from the stands by the time he comes down onto the ice, swiping his leg back for perfect balance in a fluid flourish. He can’t help the smile that graces his features as he takes on smaller jumps and keeps skating till the routine ends.

As the music stops, people are still clapping, still shouting and a quelling chant of “NAM WOOHYUN” has begun. Bowing, he pushes forward, skating off the rink and into Sunggyu’s waiting arms as Sunggyu beams with pride.

At the score booth, they sit side by side as Woohyun waits with baited breath. He has this in the bag, right? No one could have beaten that. He had a good day during the Short Skate so this should be awesome, right? Right?

183/306 appears on the screen and Woohyun stares at the score. Sunggyu’s hugging him and his fans are screaming again. And Woohyun is sure he’s going to cry. But instead, he turns to Sunggyu, right there and in front of everyone, he whispers.

“I love you.”

Sunggyu looks at him.

“I see you as a man and I love you.”

A wide smile spreads on Sunggyu’s face as he leans forward and pecks the side of Woohyun’s face.

“It’s okay. I’ve loved you since the first day we met.”


End file.
